U r my whole world
by DnAfan
Summary: There r need of so many relations for being a family...but I got every relation only in one person and that is u my frnd...so u r my whole family or can say my whole worrrld..last chapter updated...guys plsssss review...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello frndsss_**

 ** _how r u all fine na.._**

 ** _good good..._**

 ** _now here is a new story for u...a short story...this time not an os...but yesss of course as always duo based..._**

 ** _A/N : As u all know there was a case in cid named case of the injured witness in November 1999 ...in that case fw showed daya sir's bhai, bhabhi and his nephew...but after that case not a single sign of them...so in this story I will going to mention these characters...I actually don't remember everybody's name...but I think daya sir's nephew name was jeet and his bhabhi name was kala...I found this info on IF...but really don't know his brother's name if used in that episode..so it will be on my imagination :)_**

 ** _Daya's brother - Ashok_**

 ** _Daya's bhabhi - Kala_**

 ** _Daya's nephew - Jeet_**

 ** _so, here we go..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.Chapter 1_**

Duo had some free time so they decided to go for some shopping...so they went to a mall...

In mall :

Daya : are yaar kitne din baad time mila hai shopping k liye...aaj to jam k shopping hogi...

Abhi : hmm, matlab jam k meri jab khali hogi

Daya (in naughty tone): wo to hai boss...ab itne din tumko takleef nahi di na...to aaj to dhoom dhaam se tumhari baraat niklegi na...

Abhi : achha to janab ne meri baraat nikalne ki bhi taiyari kar li hai (daya smirked) daya... tu nahi sudhrega...

Daya : hmm thoda mushkil hai boss...they both laughed on this...

Abhi : achha chal shoes section me chalte hain pehle ye shoes to itne purane ho gaye hai k

Daya : ha ha chalo chalo...aur ek size bada ho aisa hi shoes lena ok..

Abhi : ha ha...kyu nahi...mere pair ratorat badhne jo vale hain kyo...daya laughed...

Daya : kya boss tum bhi aisa thodi na hota hai...main to isliye bol raha tha k

Abhi : k phir mai hi wo shoes le lunga kyu

Daya : kya boss...mai tumko aisa lagta hu kya (act like sad) chalo jane do ab jab tum aisa hi sochte ho to

Abhi : he bhagwan..ho gaya dailyshop khatam (daya smiled) chale ab mere bhai

Daya : ha ha chalo...mene kab roka

and they went to shoes section and select good pair for them...after that they went to different section...after completed their shopping...they were about to go for billing but in mid way daya hit with somebody and his shopping bags were fall down...

Boy : oh sorry sorry uncle wo galti se

Daya : it's ok...

daya and abhi collected all the things which was fell down from the shopping bag...and the boy also going to help him but when saw daya only one word came out from his mouth...

Boy : Chachu

Daya's hand stopped and he looked at the boy...abhijit also looked at him...

Daya : chachu...kaun chachu..

Boy : aap... mere daya chachu (daya and abhijit looked at him with shocked expressions)...aapne mujhe pehchana nahi...mai Jeet...apka bhatija...

daya just looked at him without utter a single word...some scenes from the past flashes in his mind

 **Jeet : chachu mujhe dikh nahi raha..mujhe upar uthao na god me**

Daya came back to present with a voice as

Jeet : chachu

Daya(getting emotional) : Jeet... (touching his cheeks) beta...kitna bada ho gaya...Abhi deko na...tumne pehchana na ise

Abhijit pressed his shoulder while nodding positively...

Daya : kaisa hai tu..aur yaha...achanak...mummi papa kaise hai..

Jeet : sab theek hai chachu...hum abhi 2 din pehle hi mumbai aye banglore se kuchh dino ke liye...papa ko kuchh kaam hai isliye...

Daya : achha..tu bata..teri padhai kaisi chal rahi hai...aur tune pehchan liya mujhe

Jeet : pehchanta kaise nahi chachu..apki har news padhta hu akhbar me...tv me bhi dekhta hu...bahot achha lagta hai...kai baar man kiya apko phone karu...par papa k darr se.. (daya's smile vanished)...khair jane dijie na chachu ye sab baatein ...apko pata hai mera engineering me admission ho gaya hai...

Daya (in smile) : are waah..ye to bahot achhi baat hai...tu to sach me bahot bada ho gaya.. (jeet smiled) achha wo sab chhod..inse mil ye hain

Jeet (cut him in between) : Sr. Ins. Abhijeet...aur apke sabse pyaare dost hai na

Daya and Abhijeet looked at him surprisingly as well as smilingly...

Abhi : are wah tumhe to sab pata hai...

Jeet : wo to hoga hi na..afterall ek cid officer ka bhatija hu.. (duo smiled) aur mene aap dono k dosti ke kaafi kisse bhi sune hain..

Daya : kya baat hai

Jeet : Abhijeet uncle , if u don't mind kya me apko bhi chachu bula sakta hu...

Abhi (happily) : ha beta...kyu nahi..akhir tum mere bhi to bhatije ho

Jeet : thank u uncle..oooppss I mean chachu...daya chachu , mummi papa bhi mere saath hi aye hain aap milenge unse...

Daya's smile vanished...

Daya : nahi beta...shayad unhe achha na lage... (abhijit looked him in pain)..par tumhe dekh liya na...bahot achha laga...ab tum jao..tumhare mummi papa ne dekh liya to khamkha tumhe daantenge...apna khyal rakhana bachhe...

Jeet (in bit sad tone) : ok chachu...par mujhse dubara milenge na.

Daya nodded...

Jeet : pakka promise

Daya (in smile) :ha baba..pakka promise

Jeet : abhijeet chachu aap bhi

Abhi : ha beta jaroor..

Jeet : ok bye then

Duo : bye

and he went from there...duo after paying bill reached to qualis..

Abhijit sensed that daya still thinking about his brother and his family so said...

Abhi : Daya, tu thik hai na?

Daya : haa boss mujhe kya hua hai..mai bilkul thik hu..

Abhi : thik hai..la chabhi mujhe de..aaj mai drive karta hu..

Daya : are nahi boss..I m ok...mai karta hu na

Abhi : daya ...don't be so formal..chal la keys...

Daya smiled and gave him the keys..both silently sat in qualis...not talk anything with each other as abhijit knew that daya need some time to sooth himself...and daya who only think about the past

 **Daya : bhaiya kya aap sach me mujhse koi rishta nahi rakhna chahte..**

 **Ashok (Daya's brother) : nahi...mai ye kabhi bhul nahi sakta daya k tumhari vajah se meri puri family khatam hone vali thi...mera beta..meri biwi sab**

Daya came in present with abhijit's voice who put his hand on daya's shoulder...

Abhi : daya ghar aa gaya..chal...

Daya nodded and both entered in house...

Abhi : ja tu jake change kar le...tab tak me fatafat kuchh khane ko bana deta hu..

daya nodded and went for freshen up..

After making dinner abhijit came in hall and saw daya silently sat on sofa and still in thoughts...so abhijit decided to talk to him. ..he sat near to him and placed his hand softly on his shoulder...

Abhijit (softly) : Daya

Daya ( jerked out from his thoughts) : ha abhi

Abhi : abhi bhi wohi sab soch raha purani baatein..

Daya : kya karu boss...aaj 17 saal baad achanak jeet ko dekha to sab kuchh jaise phir se aankhon k saamne aa gaya...

Abhi : mai samjhata hu daya...par usme itna udaas hone ki kya baat hai haa...upar se ye to khushi ki baat hai na k jeet sirf tujhe pehchanta hi nahi balko tujhse pyaar bhi karta hai...

Daya nodded and softly put his head on abhijit's chest...and hold him...abhijit caressed his hairs...

Daya : haa boss...ye baat to hai...lekin mene bgaiya bhabhi se milne se mana kar diya...mene thik to kiya na abhi...

Abhi (in loving tone) : ha meri jaan..thik kiya...agar tera dil ijajat nahi deta to mat mil...par aise udaas to na hua kar...mujhe achha nahi lagta...

Daya smiled on this.

Daya : sorry baba maaf kar do...ab mai kuchh nahi sochunga ok...

Abhi : ok

Daya : to ab mujhe khana vana dene ka vichar hai ya nahi

Abhi : ha mere bhukhe sher...chal khana taiyar hi hai.. and they took their dinner and after some chit chat went to sleep...without knowing how will be the next morning for them...

 _ **guys plssss r & r...**_

 _ **will update next chapter soon...so plssss jaldi jaldi review kar do...**_

 _ **till then tc tata...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello frnds...thnk u for ur reviews...and silent readers plssss plsss plsss do review...I really need ur reviews...**_

 _Guest - thnks dear.._

 _Bhumi98 - thnk u so much dear.._

 _Naina malik - daro mat yaar...be positive. :) thnk u dear..._

 _A. -thnks dear...stay blessed_

 _krittika - thnk u so much_

 _kirti - thnk u dear_

 _DA95 - thnk u dear.._

 _priya - thnk u so much_

 _guest - thnk u dear.._

 _shzk lucky - thnk u so much dear...stay blessed :)_

 _jot - thnk u dear...and serial me aisa kuchh nahi dikhaya tha...it's all my imagination...as I earlier said k us episode k baad daya sir k bhaiya bhabhi ka kahin jikar nahi kiya gaya..unki sister k baare me hi 2-3 baar mention kiya hai so wo could think k shayad aisa hua ho...thnk u dear..._

 _sree - thnks dear.._

 _guest - thnk u so much..._

 _guest - thnk u dear...the case is case of injured witness...I also mentioned it before starting the story...it was aired in November 1999..._

 _guest - look dear...everyone has their own opinion. ..for me frienship is the greatest relation...I m a big duo fan...but more than that I m mad about their friendship...and what I wrote that I get all the relations in u that doesn't mean that we said it only about our husband/wife or boyfriend/girlfriend...we can say this to the person who love us..who care for us...the person who is important for us...who understand us.. ye sab baatein hamare duo pe kaafi suit karti hain...they r the perfect example for that...I read a quote somwhere which is also apt for our duo that " having a soulmate is not only about romance..u can find ur soulmate in frndship too.." every person who believe in frndship or who knew duo frndship will understand this and agree also...at last I only can say jaisi jiski soch...:)_

 _GD - thnk u dada fr ur detailed review...and yesss jo bhi mistakes hui age dhyan rakhungi...bachhi sikh rahi hai na abhi...but thnk u and tc.._

 _so now, here we go..._

 **Chapter 2**

 **Duo's home (at morning) :**

Daya : good morning boss

Abhi : good morning...kya baat hai aaj itni jaldi ready...

Daya : yes boss...wo kya hai na kal tumne mujhe itni shopping karwai na k socha aaj jaldi uth k taiyar hoke tumhe surprise du...kaisa laga mera surprise...?

Abhi : wah kya surprise hai...bahot badhiya (daya smiled) par tune ye nahi socha k mai jaldi uth hi raha hu to thoda aur jaldi uth k nashta bhi bana du...

Daya (in flow) : nahiiii

Abhi : Daya

Daya : are Abhi...ab tumhare haathon me jo jadu hai wo mere haathon me kahan...

Abhi : bas bas ab mujhe jyada makkhan mat laga...bread pe laga aur nashata kar chal...

Daya smiled and nodded...both finished their breakfast and after that went to beurau...

 **In Beurau :**

All juniors bidding them good morning...acp sir came out from his cabin...

Duo : good morning sir...

Acp sir : good morning...achha abhijit daya wo last case ki file ready hai na...

Abhi : haa sir bas aap ek baar check kar lijie to

Acp : are nahi...tum logo ne dekh li hai na to thik hi hogi...mujhe abhi ek urgent kaam k liye niklana hai to tum log dekh lena... (duo nodded) aur abhijit tum aur freddy wo pune wale case k silsile me ja rahe ho na waha aaj sham ko..

Abhi : jee sir hum aaj sham ko hi ja rahe hain...

Acp sir : ok to waha pahuchkar mujhe inform karna aur update dete rehna...

Abhi : jee sir...

and after some more instruction acp sir went away from there...and all were busy in their work...after sometime beurau landline rang...Freddie pick up the call as

Freddie : hello...kya Mr. Ashok

Daya suddenly jerked and looked at freddy...

Freddie : ha ha ek min...(to daya) sir koi Mr. Ashok aye hain...apse milna chahte hain...

Daya's face color changed...abhi looked at him told Freddie :

Abhi : Freddie...unhe ander bulao...

daya looked at him...abhijit nodding him by eyes...

Freddie confused...but told watchman to let him come in on call...

Ashok entered in beurau...all saw him...daya saw him and his expressions changed...he could not say a single word...abhijit also shocked to see ashok (daya' brother) here...there was a silence in beurau but after some minutes abhijit initiated as

Abhi : Ashokji aap yaha

Ashok : ji...wo mai apne bhai se milne aya tha

Daya looked at him with jerk...all confused about this bhai...

Vivek (to Freddie in slow voice) : sir ye kis bhai ki baat kar rahe hain..

Freddie : pata nahi...chehra kuchh jana pehchana to lag raha hai par kuchh yaad nahi aa raha...

Daya(in bit crack tone) : bhaiii..

Ashok : ha daya..mera chhota bhai..tu..

all shocked to here this...

Freddie (to vivek): are haa..ye to daya sir k bade bhai hain..par inhone to kai saal pehle daya sir se apna rishta tod diya tha fir aaj achanak...

Vivek (in question): rishta tod diya?par kyu?

Freddie : wo sab mai tujhe baad me batata hu...abhi chup kar...

Daya : aap aaj achanak se yu

Ashok : achanak se nahi...kal mene tumhe mall me jeet se baat karte hue dekh liya tha... (duo looked at each other) tabhi socha tumhe aakar milu par himmat nahi hui...infact kai dino se tumse baat karne ki soch raha hu par...iss baar aya to decide kar liya tumse mil kar hi ragunga to chala aya...Daya actually mai tumse maafi mangna chahta hu...

Daya looked at him in shock...

Daya : maafi...aap mujhse kyu...

Ashok : nahi daya...mujhse galti hui hai...tumne us waqt apni duty nibhai...kuchh galat nahi kiya...mai tumhe gusse me daant deta ya kuchh din naraj reh leta tumse par mujhe tumse iss tarah se rishta nahi tod lena tha...

All team members in shock...

Ashok : daya...plssss mujhe maaf kar de...

Daya looked at abhijit who looking so happy that at least after that daya would not feeling guilty himself for that incident...he nodding him by eyes...

Daya : ye aap kya keh rahe hain...aap maafi mat maangie plssss...aapne jo bhi kiya apki jagah koi aur hota to wo bhi shayad yahi karta...mai apse naaraj nahi hu...plsss aap bhul jaie un sab baaton ko...

Ashok (happily) : sach daya...tumne mujhe maaf kar diya... (daya nodded in smile) thnk u daya...thnk u so much...mai ghar jake kala aur jeet ko bataunga...wo bhi bahot khush ho jaenge...

Are ek kaam kyo nahi karte aaj shaam ko tum ghar par kyu nahi aate dinner k liye...aur abhijit ji aap bhi aaiye..infact aap sab aaiye..

Sachin : are nahi..hum fir kabhi aaenge...aap itne dino k baad daya sir se mile hain...aaj aap log unke saath waqt bitaiye...

Abhi : ha ashok ji...sachin bilkul sahi keh raha hai...vaise bhi mujhe aur Freddie ko aaj shaam ko pune jana hai kaam se...par daya hai na wo jaroor jayega...

Ashok : thik hai...daya shaam ko milte hain...(daya nodded) mere ek dost ka khali flat hai yaha pe...filhaal mai wohi ruka hu...iss baar kuchh 10-15 din ka kaam tha aur jeet ki chhuttiya bhi thi to sab ko le aya aur flat pe hi ruk gaya...ye raha waha ka address...he gave him the address...tum aa jana...achha to ab mai chalta hu...

and he went away from there...duo also went from there for some work...and in beurau Freddie told everyone what actually had happened years ago...

Here duo after finshed their work went to home...daya was looking much happy...and abhijit was also happy to see him like this...but in between daya feels that abhijit became sad too...or want to say something to daya but hesitate...they reached at home...

 **At home :**

Daya : Abhi..kya hua tum khush nahi ho...?

Abhi : kaisi baatein kar raha hai...mai bahot khush hu daya...tujhe itna khush dekhkar to aur bhi jyada...mene dekha hai tujhe uss guilt me jeete hue...mai bahot khush hu k ab kam se kam wo sab baatein tere dimaag me nahi aayengi...

Daya : ha boss...wo to hai...mai bhi na bahot khush hu...itne saalon baad bhaiya bhabhi aur jeet sab mujhe vapas mile hain...abhijit looked at him smile but but he also feels some insecurity...

Daya : lekin boss...tumhara chehra dekh kar lag raha hai k tum kuchh kehna chah rahe ho par keh nahi paa rahe...hai na...

Abhijit shook his head as no in forced smile as

Abhi : nahi to aisi to koi baat nahi hai...

Daya : bosss...u know na tum mujhse jhooth nahi bol sakte...tum yehi soch rahe ho na k ab mere bhaiya aa gaye hain to kahin mai tumhe chhodkar un logo k saath na chala jau...

Abhijit looked at him in total shock...

Abhi (in disbelief) : tu aisa kuchh karne vala hai kya

Daya : hmm sochna padega thoda

Abhi (in fear) : kya kya sochna padega

Daya : yehi k tumhare iss hile hue dimaag ko leke mai kaha jau.. (abhijit confused) he bhagwan...mere iss pagal bhai ko thodi si sadbudhhi de do...

Abhi (angrily) : Daya

Daya : kya daya...kuchh bhi sochte ho tum yaar...mai tumko chhodkar kahin ja sakta hu kya bolo (abhijit down his head)...boss mere bhaiya ne mujhse maafi mangi..mene unhe maaf kar diya...hamare rishtey sudhar gaye iska matlab ye nahi k mai tumko chhodkar chale jaunga samjhe...mai na wo bhoot hu jo tumhara pichha kabhi nahi chhodne vala ...ainda aisa kuchh socha bhi na to..

Abhi : achha baba sorry mere bhoot...actually mai thoda sa insecure ho gaya tha bas..

Daya : oh u mean jealous

Abhi : bilkul nahi...mai janta hi tha wo to k tum kahin nahi ja sakte mujhe chhodkar

Daya : oh really...achha aur agar mere bhaiya ne tumse kaha ki daya ko mere paas bhej do to

Abhi : to mai unse bade pyaar se kahunga k aap phir se usse sare rishtey tod dijiye...

Daya looked at him...and they laughed out...

Abhi : achha chal mai Freddie ko call kar deta hi...ek ghante me hame pune k liye niklana bhi hai...aur tu to shaam ko wohi dinner karega...mai bhi kal dophar tak aa jaunga... (daya nodded)

Abhi called Freddie then duo went to beurau...then abhijit and Freddie went for pune from there..

Abhi : pahochkar call karta hu...take care..bye

Daya :bye boss

And he busy in his work...

At night he went for dinner to his brother's house...

 **At Ashok's house :**

Daya rang the door bell...ashok opened the door...

Ashok (happily) : are daya...aa gaye...itni der laga di...hum log kabse tumhara intejar kar rahe the..

Daya : ha wo jara kaam me fas gaya tha...

Ashok : oh achha...are jeet kala dekho to kaun aya hai...

jeet and kala came in the hall..

Jeet (happily): welcome chachu..kaise hai aap...u know I m so happy to see u here...par abhijit chachu nahi aye...?

Daya : nahi beta...wo pune gaya hai kuchh kaam se...kal ayega

Jeet : to next time unhe bhi lana ok

Daya : pakka

Kala : kaise ho daya

Daya : namaste bhabhi...mai bilkul thik hu...aap kaisi hain

kala : mai bhi thik hu... dar asal mai bhi tumse maafi mangana chahti thi...hame maaf

Daya : are nahi bhabhi aap mujhe sharminda kar rahi hain...plsss aap maafi mat mangie...jo hua use bhul jaie...

Kala nodded ...

Kala : aao...kaafi der ho gai hai...tumhe bhi bhukh lagi hogi na...aap log baithie mai khana lagati hu...

All sat on dining table...kala served dinner...and they started to eat...

Ashok : aur daya batao kaisa chal raha hai tumhara kaam...aur abhi to tumne ghar bhi badal liya hoga na...K wahi pe ho...

Daya : jee kaam achha hi chal raha hai...roj kuchh naya adventure...aur mai ab us flat me nahi rehta...ab mai abhi k saath I mean abhijeet k saath hi rehta hu..

Ashok : kyu...I mean koi problem

Daya : are nahi nahi aisa kuchh nahi hai...actually wo mera sabse pyaara dost hai...infact bhai hai...wo bhi akela tha aur mai bhi to kahin na kahin hamne apni life ek dusre k saath share kar li...

Ashok : oh achha

Jeet : pata hai papa..abhijit chachu na bahot achhe hain mai unse mila tha na kal mall me

Ashok : ha ha...wo sab to thik hai...lekin daya ab to tum akele nahi ho...hum aab hain na ab to...ab tumhe kisi aur k saath rehne ki jaroorat nahi hai..tum hamare saath rahoge...

Daya looked at him in jerk...spoon fell down feom his hand...

Daya (in shock) : kya kaha apne...kisi k bhi saath..wo kisi nahi bhai hai mera...

Ashok : hoga daya..par khoon ka rishta to nahi hai na...mai tumhara saga bhai hu...itne saal hum door rahe..lekin ab bas..tumhara apna pariwar hote hue tum kisi aur k ghar raho ye nahi ho sakta...tum ek kaam karo apne transfer ki application de do..aur hamare saath banglore

Daya stood up in anger with : bas kijie aap...kaha na wo koi nahi mera bhai hai bhai...aur mujhe kahin nahi jana aap logo k saath...mai jaha hu khush hu

Kala : Daya naraj mat ho..suno to tumhare bhaiya kya kehna chahte hain...

Ashok : Daya shant ho jao..dekho...achha baitho dekho

Daya : kuchh nahi dekhna mujhe..aur na hi kuchh sun na hai...aur mai meri team ko ya mere abhi ko chhodkar kahin nahi jaane vala samjhe aap...he was about to go...

Ashok : achha suno khana to khatam kar lo...

Daya (in anger) : pet bhar gaya mera...

and he rushed out from there...

Ashok : abhi gusse me hai...baad me shanti se baat karta hu..

 _ **Hello frndsss...what is this yaar..itne kam reviews. ..har story me reviews decrease hote jaa rahe hain...plsss do review...taki mera bhi likhne ka man kare...plssss r and r...**_

 _ **tc**_

 _ **bye**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello frndddssss...thnk u so much for ur reviews...plssss aise review karte rahie ga...mobile me chapter type kiya hai isliye thnk u thoda short me nipta rahi hu...sorry for that..._**

 ** _Khushi, amaila,shreshtha, jot, guest, madhu,naina, krittika, abhiya fan, guest, guest, guest, guest, guest, kirti, akir963, loveabhi, shzk lucky, DA95, bhumi98,mistic morning, sanjhana...A BIG THANK U TO ALL OF U._**

 ** _Angelbetu - don't say sorry dear...and thank u..._**

 ** _GD - dada thank u very much... as we all kno great writer...but I must say u r also a good observer...so keep guessing. ..but keep it secret ;)..tc_**

 ** _guest - u pity on my views...actually I feel the same for u...and only can say that if u don't like this kinda stuff so u should not bother to read it...u can read whatever u like..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

.

Daya rushed out from his brother's house in anger...he directly went to the beach to sooth himself...he sat on the moist sand...and thought about the past when his brother broke all the relations to him and he was so sad... at that time abhijit gave him support...

 **Flashback**

 **Daya was so sad...his brother broke all the relations to him...he was became so silent these days...abhijit noticed that and wanted to talk to him about this matter but got no chance...at one day he dropped daya to his home...**

 **Daya : bas sir...yahi rok dijie...yaha se mai paidal chala jaunga...**

 **Abhi : are mai chhod deta hu na ghar tak...**

 **Daya : nahi sir it's ok...actually mai abhi beach par jana chahta hu...isliye...**

 **Abhi : is waqt?**

 **Daya : jee sir**

 **abhijit looked at daya...he got a chance to talk to him so he initiated as...**

 **Abhi : thik hai chalo aaj mai bhi tumhare saath beach pe chalta hu...if u don't mind...**

 **Daya : are nahi...mai kyu mind karunga... chalie...**

 **Abhijit nodded and they went to the beach...They sat there on sand...daya just stared at the water waves...abhijit looked at him and then the water waves...and said**

 **Abhi : kuchh kehna chahte ho?**

 **Daya in jerk looked at him and asked in confusion : jee**

 **Abhi (looked at him) : kuchh share karna chahte ho...to kar sakte ho...(looking towards the water waves) filhaal hum duty par nahi hain...isliye mujhe apna dost samjhkar kuchh share karna chahte ho to kar sakte ho...**

 **Daya looked at him with moist eyes...then smiled to see a person who looked so strict and tough from outside...but from inside he has a soft heart who care for everyone...he felt different kinda sooth in his heart...**

 **he initiated softly...**

 **Daya : thnk u sir...**

 **Abhi (looked at him) : kislie?**

 **Daya : aapne mujhe apna dost samjha isliye...aur mere bhaiya bhabhi aur bhatije ki jaan bhi bachai...isliye ...**

 **Abhijit smiled and said : isme thank u ki kya baat hai daya tumhare pariwar ki jaan bachana meri duty thi...aur na bhi hoti to bhi insaniyat k naate sabka farz hai ek dusre ki madad karna...aur jaha tak baat hai mere dost hone ki to tum ho mere dost.. ( daya looked at him)...tumne bhi to mujhe uss waqt sambhala tha na jab mene meri ma tak ko pehchan ne se inkaar kar diya tha...aur wo isi gam me chal basi thi.. (daya looked at him in pain)**

 **Daya : aisa kyu hota hai sir k hame apno aur apne farz k beech kisi ek ko chunana padta hai...isme kisi ek ko khona padta hai...jese mere bhaiya ko kho diya mene... (his voice turned teary)**

 **Abhijit put his hand on his shoulder to console him..**

 **Abhi : har cid officer ki jindagi me aisa time aata hai jab use chunna padta hai...isliye sir hamesha kehte hain k ek cid officer ka dil hamesha patthar ka hona chahie...uske liye pariwaar se,apno se badhkar apni duty honi chahie...isliye tumne jo kia sahi kiya daya...agar wo log tumhe nahi samajh pae to usme tumhari koi galti nahi hai...tum apne man par koi bojh mat rakho...**

 **Daya : ye itna aasan nahi hai sir...**

 **Abhi : janta hu daya...mujhse jyada ye baat aur kaun samajh sakta hai...mere man pe bhi to bojh hai...meri maa ke maut ka bojh (daya looked at him in pain) lekin bhulna to padta hai na daya...kal ko shayad jab tumhare bhai ko in baaton ka ehsaas hoga to wo tumhare paas vapas bhi aa jae par meri maa (in bit cracked voice) wo to kabhi nahi aaegi daya...**

 **Daya (in pain) : I m sorry sir...maine apna gam baatne ke chakkar me apko wo sab baatein fir se**

 **Abhi : nahi daya...infact mujhe to achha laga tumne apne dil ki baatein mujhse share ki...tumhara dil to halka ho gaya na...**

 **Daya : Thank u sir...**

 **Abhijit nodded to him by eyes...**

 **flashback ends**

Daya took his phone and open the pic of his and abhijit...he looked at abhijit's pic and said

Daya (in bit teary tone) : boss...uss waqt to hamare bich aisi koi khas dosti bhi nahi thi...ek senior junior ka hi relation tha...mai tumse apne man baat bhi khul k nahi kar pata tha...phir bhi tum tab bhi mujhe kitna samjhate the yaar...to aaj to jab tum hi mere liye sab kuchh ho to wo log aisa soch bhi kaise sakte hain ke mai apna sab kuchh chhodkar, tumhe chhodkar un logo ke paas chala jaunga...iss tarah itne saalon baad unka pyaar jaga hai...ab tak meri yaad nahi aai unko...mujhe nahi jana kisi ke bhi paas...tumne hi kaha tha na ke daya shayad kal ko tumhare bhaiya ko ehsaas ho to tumhe vapas mil bhi jae...par ab mai nahi jana chahta abhi unke paas...nahi jana chahta...

Suddenly his phone rang...it was an unknown number...he picked up the call with : Hello

Person : Hello chachu...mai jeet...

Daya : jeet...tum..par tumhe mera no. Kaha se mila?

Jeet : wo chachu hum jab khana khane baithe tab mene apke phone se apne no. Pe missed call ki thi...sorry chachu...

Daya : oh it's ok...bolo kya baat hai..?

Jeet : chachu, aap abhi kaha ho? Mujhe apse milna hai...

Daya : milna hai...iss waqt...nahi jeet...abhi nahi beta

Jeet (interrupted) : chachu plsss mana mat kijie...mai abhi walk karne ke bahane bahar nikla hu...plssss chachu plssss

Daya : thik hai...tumhare ghar ke paas jo beach hai mai wahi hu...

Jeet : ok chachu...mai aata hu...and he cut the call...

Again Daya's phone rang...this time it was abhijit's call...he picked up the call in hurry...

Daya : hello boss...kaha ho...tumne kaha tha pahochte hi phone karunga...mene call kiya tab bhi tumne phone nahi uthaya...tum thik to ho na...

Abhi : are are daya shant ho ja...are yaar mai thik hu mujhe kya hoga...wo yaar phochte hi acp sir ka phone aa gaya aur unhe urgently update karna pada isliye tab call nahi kar paya...aur tune call kiya to phone silent pe tha...isliye dekha nahi...achha wo sab chhod ye bata tera dinner kaisa raha?

Daya (like not interested) : thik hi tha

Abhi (suspicious tone) : daya kya hua

Daya going to say something but then think : nahi boss ko abhi kuchh nahi batana...wo bekar me tension me aa jaega...

Abhi : kya hua daya bol na

Daya back from thoughts to hear this so said : nahi abhi kuchh to nahi hua...sab thik hai...aur achha hi tha dinner...(in naughty tone)wo kya hai mujhe tumhare haath ke khane ki aadat jo pad gai hai..to kisi aur ke haath ka khana jaldi pasand hi nahi aata...

Abhi : achha ji...kya baat hai aaj subah se bada makkhan laga rahe hain mujhe aap..

Daya : ha boss...I love makhhan na...achha ye batao kal kab tak aaoge...

Abhi : aa jaunga dophar tak...

Daya : ok

Abhi : Vaise hai kaha tu?

Daya : beach pe

Abhi : beach pe kyu?

Daya : tumhari yaad aa rahi thi na

Abhi ( in smile) : daya tera bhi na kuchh nahi ho sakta...chal ab ghar jaa...aur so ja..mai phone rakhta hu...bye..gn..

Daya : Ok...Bye...gn...and he cut the call...

Then he saw jeet who stood near to him...

Daya : are beta...aap kab aaye?

Jeet : tabhi jab aap abhijit chachu se phone par baat kar rahe the

Daya : oh achha...aao baitho..

Jeet sat beside him...

Jeet : chachu aap abhijit chachu ko bahot miss kar rahe ho na

Daya : hmm

Jeet : aap unse bahot pyaar karte ho na

Daya looked at him and nodded...

Jeet : mai jaanta hu chachu itna aasan nahi hota apni itne saalon se jee hui jindagi ko chhodkar chale aana...wo bhi tab jab apke aas paas ke log apse itna pyaar karein...aur abhijeet chachu to apse bahot pyaar karte hain na (daya looked at him with teary eyes) don't worry chachu aap wohi karna jo apka dil kare...fir papa chahe kuchh bhi kahe ...mai apke saath hu...

Daya smiled proudly and said...

Daya : sachmuch mera beta bada ho gaya hai (jeet smiled) jo baat wo log bade hote hue nahi samajh paa rahe..wo tu samjh gaya...

Jeet (proudly) : hmm to mai to hu hi intelligent... (to make the environment light he added) achha chachu apse ek permission chahie thi...

Daya : kaisi permission

Jeet : wo mai abhijeet chachu ko abhi chachu bula sakta hu?.

Daya : kyu

Jeet : kyuki wo to ABHI hai na JEET to mai hu na...

at this daya laughed out loudly...jeet also laughed...

Daya : ha baba tum bula sakte ho use abhi chachu ok...

Jeet : thnk u chachu...

Daya : nahi beta...infact thank u...Achha bahot der ho gai hai ab tum ghar jao...mai bhi jata hu...

Jeet : ok chachu...bye...gn

Daya : gn

Daya came at home and slept to ignore all the conversation which had happened in his brother's house...

 **At morning :**

Daya went to beurau and busy in his work...his mobile rang...it was Mr. Ashok's call...he saw but ignore and didn't pick up the the call...again ashok called him but he still not pick up the call...

After some hours at noon abhijit and freddy entered in beurau...

Daya saw him and became so happy...

Daya : are wah boss aa gaye itni jaldi...

Abhi : tu bol to baad me aata hu

Daya : shut up

Abhijit smiled...

Daya : ho gaya kaam?...mil gai information...?

Abhi : ha kaam ho gaya

And again daya's phone rang...but daya didn't pick up the call...

Abhi : are daya phone utha na... kiska hai ?

Daya : are koi nahi boss wo aise hi

Abhijit looked at the mobile screen...it was ashok's call...

Abhi : are ye to ashok ji ka phone hai utha na...but the phone cut..

Daya : cut ho gaya...(abhi looked at him) don't worry boss abhi mai baat kar leta hu...

and again ashok called him...

Abhi : tu baat kar...mai acp sir ko update dekar aata hu...

Daya nodded and this time because of abhijit he had to pick up the call...

Daya ( like not interested) : kahie

Ashok : subah se tumhe phone kar raha hu...tum phone uthate kyo nahi...

Daya (in stern tone) : busy tha

Ashok : thik hai...vaise daya kya socha tumne?

Daya : kis baare me?

Ashok : wohi hamare saath rehne k baare me...tum itne saalon baad hame vapas mile ho...mera bhi to mann karta hai na ke mera bhai mere saath aakar rahe...

Daya ( in bit angry tone) : dekhie...mene apna jawab apko kal hi de dia tha...aur agar apko lagta hai ke wo jawab kabhi badlega to bhul jaiye iss baat ko..aur aaj achanak itne saalon k baad apko man hua hai mere saath rehne ka...aaj tak to kabhi itna pyaar nahi aya aapko...

Ashok : dekho daya tum mujhe galat samajh rahe ho...

Daya : dekhie mai bilkul sahi samajh raha hu...aur plsss yu baar baar phone karke mujhe pareshan mat kijie...aap mere bade bhai hain isliye mai apki ijjat karta hu...par isse jyada mijhse koi ummed mat rakhiega...bye...and he cut the call...

Abhijit came out from the cabin and looked at daya who looked tense...he went near to him and asked

Abhi : kya hua daya...baat hui na...itna tension me kyu lag raha hai...

Daya looked at him in jerk and said : tension nahi to boss aisa to kuchh bhi nahi hai...wo to bas bhaiya keh rahe the ke ab wo mumbai me kuchh hi din hain...fir vapas banglore chale jaenge...

Abhi : hmmm...are u sure? Koi tension nahi hai...

Daya (in smile) : nahi boss... kuchh nahi hai...kuchh hota to mai tumhe batata na...

Abhijit nodded...

Daya : achha ab chalo na mujhe bahot bhukh lagi hai...kuchh khate hain...

Abhi (in smile) : kuchh nahi khana hi khaenge...

Daya : ha baba par chalo to...and the went to took their lunch...

2 days passed like this...ashok called daya many times regarding this matter...but daya either ingore the call or if he pick up the call then the matter and reply were same as previous...

 **Next day (at morning in ashok's house)**

Ashok ( to himself) : daya nahi manega...kuchh bhi ho jae wo abhijit ko aur apni team ko chhodkar nahi aaega...ab to ek hi raasta hai...mujhe direct abhijit se hi baat karni hogi...haa yehi thik rahega...and he took out his phone and dialled abhijit's number...

Ashok : achha hua uss din beurau me number le liya tha...

Abhijit picked up the call...

Abhi : haa ashokji...bolie...kaise yaad kiya...

Ashok's pov : ye mujhse itni shanti se baat kar rahe hain...lagta hai daya ne inhe kuchh bataya nahi...

Ashok : ha abhijit ji...actually mai aapse milna chahta tha...kuchh baat karni thi...aap kab free honge...

Abhi : baat karni hai...thik hai mai dophar me milta hu 2 baje...hum yaha se free hokar ate hain...

Ashok : hum?

Abhi : haa mai aur daya...

Ashok (hurriedly) : nahi nahi daya nahi(abhijit confused) I mean mai sirf aapse milna chahta hu...

Abhi (in suspicious tone) : kyu?

Ashok : wo actually daya ke liye kuchh surprise hai na to usi silsile me...

Abhi (in relax tone) : oh aisa hai thik hai thik hai mai akele aaunga...

Ashok : ok to aap mere ghar pe hi aa jaaiega..address hai na aapke paas (abhijit nodded) aur plsss daya ko iss baare me kuchh mat bataiega...

Abhi : jee...aap chinta mat kijie...and he cut the call

Daya came out from acp sir's cabin...

Daya : kiska phone tha boss...

Abhi : haa..wo wo ek khabri tha...aaj dophar me milna hai us se 2 baje...

Daya : oh ok ok...

Abhijit went to meet ashok at his house at noon.

 **At ashok's house :**

Abhijit rang the door bell...ashok opened the door...

Ashok : aaiye abhijit ji...plsss come...

Abhijit entered in the house...

Ashok : baithie...

They sat on sofa...kala took 2 glass of water for them...

Ashok : ye meri wife kala...

Abhijit : namaste

Kala : namaste

Abhijit : jeet kahin dikhai nahi de raha...

Ashok : haa wo apne ek dost se milne gaya hai...

Abhi : oh achha..bataiye aapko kya baat karni thi...

Ashok : actually mai apse ye kehna chahta tha ki (looked at kala who nodded him by eyes)...mai daya ko apne saath banglore le jana chahta hu...

Abhijit who were going to sip the water stopped...

Abhi : jee...banglore...achha achha kuchh dino ke liye ghumne...

Ashok : nahi...hamesha ke liye...

Abhijit looked at him in shock...

Abhi (in shock) : sorry...kya kaha aapne...

Ashok : mai daya ko apne saath hamesha ke liye banglore le jaana chahta hu...itne saal meri galti ki wajah se mera bhai mujh se door raha...par ab nahi..

Abhijit couldn't believe what he had heard...he was still in shock...

Ashok : mene use kitni baar samjhane ki koshish ki par wo maana hi nahi...itni baar phone kiya par samjhane ko taiyar hi nahi hai... (abhijit remembered daya's tense face afer talking with ashok)...isliye mai chahta hu ke aap usse samjhaye...

Abhi (in loud tone) : kya samjhau... (then bit slow) kya samjhau mai usse...agar wo aapke saath nahi jaana chahta to aap use force kyu kar rahe hain...wo koi chhota bachha nahi hai jo aap apni marzi uss par thopenge..

Ashok : mai uss par kuchh thop nahi raha..isiliye to aapse keh raha hu usse manane ke liye...

Abhi (in angry tone) : mujhe nahi manana hai usse kisi baat ke liye aur wo kahin nahi jaega samjhe aap...

and he stood up in anger and about to go...when ashok from behind...

Ashok : kis haq se rok rahe hain aap usse?

Abhi freezed on his place but then turned and said

Abhi : ussi haq se jis haq se aapne mujhe usse manane ke liye bulaya hai...

Ashok : aap jaante bhi hain log bahar kaisi kaisi baatein karte hain...

Abhi : logo ko to bahana chahie baat karne ka...mujhe usse koi farak padta...hum aur hamare apne hamare rishte ko achhi tarah samjhte hain...mere liye wohi kaafi hai...dusro ki mujhe parwah nahi...

he again about to go...

Ashok : mere bhai ne apki jaan bachai hai kai baar apki...uska ehsaan chuka rahe hain aap uski faramaise puri karke...

Abhijit freezed at his place...

Abhi : kya bakwas kar rahe hain aap...

Ashok : sach hamesha kadva hota hai Abhijit sahab...aapki wajah se mera bhai apni jindagi me aage nahi badh pa raha...pariwar ke hote hue bhi anaath ki tarah raha...aur ab jab use pariwar ki khushi mil rahi hai to aap kyu bich me aana chahte hain...

Abhi : shut up just shut up...

And abhijit just rushed out from there in anger...

.

.

.

 _ **Frndssss keep reviewing...next chapter jald hi post kar dungi...but the deal was same...R & R :)**_

 _ **Tc**_

 _ **Tata**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello my dear frndssss...thkns for reviewing...**_

 _ **Angelbetu, Sanjhana , guest ,Bloom78, Krittika, Amaila,shzk lucky, priya,guest, DA95, jot,GD, Abhijeeteye,guest, guest, guest, guest, kirti, mistic morning...thnk u so so much my dears...**_

 _ **Rai - thnk u so much...apko pata hai aapka review kitna miss kiya**_

 _ **Guest : sorry dear..tension me chhoda aapko...isiliye jaldi update de di na:)**_

 _ **Guest & Guest : thnk u dears...and yes I have watched yesterday's episode...and inloved the duo moment...but kuchh adhura tha...I will definitely try to write an os on that episode...but after completing this story...hope u don't mind...thnk uuu...**_

 _ **Abhidayafan -sorry dear mujhe laga shayas sabne wo episode dekha hoga isiliye mention nahi kiya...mai aapko puri detail to nahi de sakti because mujhe bhi wo episode dekhe kafi time ho gaya hai...but yesss I can give u a short summary...In that episode, some goons kidnapped Daya's bhaiya bhabhi and nephew...and blackmail daya to kill someone...daya was in great dillema..he had to choose one hia family or his duty...but atlast he stick to his duty...but abhijit already saved his family...but uske baad daya ke bhaiya bhabhi ke baare me kabhi nahi dikhaya..so ye story meri imagination hai...wo case tha case of an injured witness...I hope now u can link to the story..thnk u so much dear...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 4**

Abhijit rushed out from ashok's house in anger...he direct went to his home...he entered in his room and closed the door with bang...and sat with a thud on the floor near bed attaching his back on bed side...many voices roaming in his ears

 **boss kahin tum ye to nahi soch rahe na ke ab mere bhaiya aa gaye to mai tumhe chhodkar chala jaunga...**

 **boss aaj mai bahut khush hu mere bhaiya mujhe vapas mil gaye...**

 **agar unhone aisa kuchh kaha na to mai unse keh dunga ke aap phir se daya se apne sare rishtey tod do...**

 **kis haq se rok rahe hain aap use...**

 **aapki vajah se mera bhai apni life me aage nahi badh pa raha hai...**

 **ab jab use pariwar ki khushi mil rahi hai to aap kyu bich me aa rahe hain...**

Abhijit closed his ears tightely with his both hands with a scream with teary tone : nahi nahi nahi ye nahi ho sakta...mera daya kahi nahi ja sakta...mai use kahin nahi jaane dunga nahi...kabhi nahi...nahi...aise kaise use kisi ko bhi de du...nahi...then suddenly he saw his own image in front of him...

Abhi's image : wo koi aur nahi uska bhai hai abhijit...tum itne swarthi kaise ho sakte ho...apne daya se uska pariwar kaise chhin sakte ho...wo to nahi manega jaane ke liye...par tum hi socho us waqt wo kitna tadpa tha apne pariwar ke liye...aur aaj jab use wo sab mil raha hai to tum kyu aisa nahin hone dena chahte...use jaane do abhijit...

Abhijit (in loud tone) : nahi...tum jao yaha se... jao...and his own image disappear...abhijit was in great trance...he didn't want to let his daya go...he didn't want to loose his only relation...

Suddenly his phone rang...he looked at the mobile screen...it was Daya's call...he wiped his tears...and picked up the call as...

Abhi : Hello

Daya : kaha reh gae boss...tumhara khabri aaya nahi kya...aur ye aawaz kyu itni dheemi ho gai...

Abhi : nahi yaar kuchh nahi wo jara sar me dard tha to ghar aa gaya thodi der ke liye...abhi aata hu thodi der me...

Daya (in concern) : sar me dard hai...fever to nahi hai na ...dava li tumne...

Abhi : are nahi baba kuchh nahi hua hai...aur dava ki koi jarurat nahi hai...thodi der aaram kar lunga to theek ho jaega sar dard bhi...

Daya : thik hai...tum aaram karo...aur beurau aane ki koi jarurat nahi hai...vaise bhi aaj koi khas kaam nahi hai...kuchh hoga to mai dekh lunga...don't worry...

Abhi : lekin daya mai thik..

Daya : mene kya kaha tumhe sunai nahi diya abhi...

Abhi surrendered himself...

Abhi : thik hai baba nahi aata beurau bas...

Daya : hmm good...and he cut the call...

At night Daya after completing all his work went to home...

At Duo's home :

Daya entered in the house and directly went to abhijit's room ...abhijit lying on bed put his right arm on his eyes...

Daya rushed to him...

Daya : boss...

Abhijit looked at him...

Daya : abhi kya hua...thik nahi hua kya sar dard...

Abhi : nahi thik hai ab..bas thodi si thakan lag rahi hai...

Daya : wo to lagegi hi na...din bhar sirf kaam kaam aur kaam...chalo utho ab khana khalo...

Abhijit nodded...and went to take their dinner...but abhijit was not at all interested in his meal...daya saw him...he felt that abhijit was in some tension...but as abhijit not felt good...so he decided to talk about this later...abhijit took his meal...and told daya as...

Abhi : daya mujhe nind aa rahi hai...mai sone ja raha hu...tu bhi jake aaram kar...

Daya : thik hai boss...tum aaram karo...

Abhi : Gn

Daya : Gn

Abhijit went to his room..but there was no sleep in his eyes...After sometimes daya came in his room to check...he heard the sound of door opening...so pretend like he was in deep sleep...daya came near to him...covered him with blanket...pat on his forehead softly ...confirmed about his sound sleep went from there...Abhijit opened his eyes...a silent tear fell from the corner of his eye...he didn't sleep the whole night...only thought about all that...2-3 times he went to daya's room...and looked at him from the door step...whole night passed like this...

 **At morning (Duo's home) :**

Daya wake up and after freshen up came in hall saw abhijit made breakfast...but still some tension shown on his face...so daya decided to talk to him...

Daya : good morning boss...kaise ho aab?

Abhijit looked at him...

Abhi : Good Morning...thik hu...

Daya : par mujhe lag to nahi raha (abhijit looked at him) kal se dekh raha hu kuchh tension me lag rahe ho...kya hua...

Abhi (in straight tone) : mujhe tujhse kuchh baat karni hai daya...

Daya (feels strange) : haa bolo...

Abhi : tum apne bhaiya ke ghar chale jao daya...

Thia one sentence was enough to break this strong person...Daya was in great shock...he couldn't believe on his ears...

Daya (in shock) : kya...kya kaha tumne?

Abhijit (looked at other side) : tum chale jao yaha se...

Daya : meri aankhon me dekhkar kaho abhijeet...

Abhijit looked at him in his eyes...

Abhi : chale jao apne bhaiya ke paas daya...apne pariwar ke paas...

Daya (in loud tone) : pagal ho gaye ho kya tum...kya bole jaa rahe ho...ek min...ek min...bhaiya ne tumse kuchh kaha...kuchh baat ki...

Abhi : kisi ne kuchh nahi kaha mujhse...

Daya : jhooth mat bolo abhi...tum mile the unse...kal tum kahin unse hi milne to nahi gaye the na...bolo abhi...tumne mujhe bataya kyu nahi...jhooth kyu bola...

Abhi : tumne bhi to nahin bataya mujhe ke tumhare bhaiya ne iss baare me tumse baat ki hai..

Daya : haa ki thi baat...lekin abhi jab mai unke saath jaana hi nahi chahta to khamkha ye sab tumhe batakar tumhe tension nahi dena chahta tha yaar...isliye nahi bataya...

Abhi : wo jo bhi ho daya...par sach to ye hai ke wohi tumhara asli pariwaar hai...tumhara khoon ka rishta...

Daya : khoon ka rishta...ye tum keh rahe ho...tum...tum hi kaha karte the na abhi ke khoon ka rishta hi sab kuchh nahi hota...rishta to wo hota hai...jo dil se banta hai...jo hamara rishta hai... (abhijit turned his face to another side just to hide his tears which formed in his eyes...day in teary tone) aur uss din to tum kitne insecure ho rahe the na...tumne hi kaha na je agar wo mujhe le jana chahenge to mai use tumse saare rishtey fir se tod dene ko keh dunga...to fir aaj kya ho gaya hai...tumhe abhi...

Abhi : daya plsss..behes mat karo...tum woha khush rahoge...baat samjhane ki koshish karo...

Daya : baat to tum nahi samjh rahe ho abhijit... (after taking a pause) kahin aisa to nahi k tumhe ab aisa lagta hai ke mai tum par bojh

Before daya could complete his sentence got a tight slap on his cheek with a loud voice as : dayaaa

Daya (put his hand on his cheek) : mujhe mera jawab mil gaya abhi...tum bhi mujhe nahi jaane dena chahte...unhone hi kuchh kaha hai na tumse...mai unse abhi baat karke aata hu...

Daya was about to go when abhijit hold him by his arm...

Abhi : ruk jaa daya...tujhe meri kasam hai agar waha jakar koi bakwas ki to tune... (in teary tone) mene dekha hai tere chehre par apne pariwaar se door hone ka gam...ab aaj jab tujhe wo sab khushi mil rahi hai to tu...

Daya raised his hand to stop him..and said...

Daya : bas abhi ye jo sab tum bol rahe ho na ye tum nahi bol rahe...ye shabd kisi ne bhare hai tumhare muh me...aur dusri baat...wo dard 17 saal pehle tha...meri kasam khakar kaho (put abhijit's hand on his head) kya tumhe aaj bhi mere chehre par aisa koi dard dikhai deta hai... (abhijit took his hand away from daya's head and down his head)...thik hai tumne kasam di hai isliye mai nahin jaaunga unse baat karne...na abhi...aur naa hi kabhi (abhijit looked at him) aur tum ek baat kaan kholkar sun lo agar tumne mujhe bhejne ka bhoot apne sar se nahin utara na...to ye bhoot (pointing towards himself) kuchh kar baithega abhi... (abhijit looked at him in shock)...

And daya went from their without taking his breakfast...Abhijit also didn't take breakfast and went to beurau...but didn't found daya there...so he was going to ask freddy...but daya entered in beurau at that time...but his mood was upset...he didn't look at abhijit and busy in his work...

2-3 days passed like this...abhijit tried to talk with daya about this matter..though he knew the result...and he was also happy with that...but at second side the conversation with ashok gave him trouble...he was in great trance...but daya always avoid to talk about this matter...and mostly kept himself busy in his work...ashok also didn't call him because he knew the result...but he wanted to wait...

 **After 3 days at evening (in beurau) :**

Ashok entered in beurau and called daya...daya looked at him...

Acp sir : are Ashok ji...aap..

Ashok : hello sir..

Acp sir : hello...hello..bahot achha laga jankar ke aapne daya se fir se apne rishtey sudhar liye hain...freddy ne bataya mujhe...

Daya : ab kya karne aaye hain yaha aap?

Acp sir : Daya...ye kya tareeka hua apne bade bhai se baat karne ka...

Ashok : jaane dijie sir...ye mujhse aise hi baat karega...(acp sir looked at him in confusion) Vaise daya pichhle 2-3 dino se mene tumse koi baat nahi ki..isliye socha aaj tumse directly hi mil aaun...tumhare ghar gaya to pata chala tum beurau ho...to yahi chala aaya...

Acp sir and all team were in great confusion...and abhijit was in fear...now what will be going to happen here...

Acp sir : Daya...ye sab kya hai...koi mujhe bhi kuchh bataega...

Daya : ye mujhe apne saath hamesha ke liye banglore le jaana chahte hain sir...aur chahte hain ki mai yaha se transfer le lu...

Acp sir and all team were in great shock...

Acp sir (in shock) : Kya

Ashok : to isme galat kya hai daya...aur tum iss aadmi ke liye (pointoling towards abhijit) nahi aana chahte na...

Daya (in straight tone) : Sr Ins ABHIJEET ...ya fir ABHIJEET JI...jara izzat se naam lijie mere dost ka Mr. ASHOK...

Abhijit looked at him and came forward to stop him as : Daya

Daya (cutted him in between) : nahi boss...aaj nahi...tumne uss din kasam di thi isiliye mene kuchh nahi kaha...par aaj mai chup nahi rahunga...tumhari khamoshi ka hamesha faayda uthaya jata hai...lekin aaj nahi...

Ashok : Daya tum iss aadmi k liye (daya glared at him)...inke liye apne bade bhai se jaban lada rahe ho...

Daya : bada bhai (he laughed)...bade bhai ka matlab bhi jaante hain aap...bade bhai hone ka kaun sa farz nibhaya aapne...

Ashok : achha...tumhe pal posh kar bada kiya hai mene...

Daya : isiliye...sirf isiliye...itna sab hone ke bavjood aaj bhi aapki ijjat karta hu mai...par mene pehle bhi aapse kaha hai isse jyada mujhse umeed mat rakhna...

Ashok (in anger) : tum abhijeet ke liye ye sab kar rahe ho na...aisa kya kar diya isne tumhare liye...diya kya hai isne aaj tak tumhe...

Daya paused for a moment...then came forward...but something fell on floor hit with his legs and he was about to fall when abhijeet hurriedly came forward and hold him by his both hands...

Daya looked at him and smiled...then turned towards ashok :

Daya : dekha aapne...aap mere saamne khade the...fir bhi aapne mujhe nahi sambhala...mujhe kisne sambhala bhaiya...mere ABHI ne (abhijit looked at him with moist eyes)...aur sirf iss baar hi nahi...pichhle 18 saalon se har mushkil me...har takleef me...har dukh me isne isi tarah mera haath thamkar mujhe sambhala hai bhaiya aur aap kehte hain isne mujhe kya diya... (a silent tear fell down from abhijit's eyes) aap chahte hain k mai in sabko chhodkar aapke paas aa jaun...jaante kya hain aap inke baare me...ye (hold acp sir's arm) acp sir...kehne ko hamare boss hain...par hamare liye ek pita se bhi badhkar hain... (acp sir looked at him proudly with tears)..aur ye freddy...aapko pata hai jab mai hospital me hota hu na to ye aur iski wife din raat prathna karte rehte hain bhagwan se mere liye (freddy looked at him with tears) aur ye sab ye vivek, sachin, purvi, nikhil...ye sab parivaar hain mera (all smiled in tears)...har pal in logo ne mera saath diya hai...aur ye (went towards abhijit) mera bhai...mera dost...mera sab kuchh... (abhijit looked at him in tears) isne hamesha mera khyal rakha hai bhaiya...jab mai bimar padta hu na to maa ki tarah mera khyal rakhta hai.. (tears fell down with abhijeet's eyes...) galti karne par baap ki tarah daant ta bhi hai...bade bhai ki tarah meri care karta hai...aur ek dost...ek saathi ki tarah hamesha mera saath deta hai... mujhe thodi si bhi kharonch aa jaaye to itna ghabra jaata hai ki pucchie hi mat...ye to mere liye meri maa..mera baap..mera bhai..mera dost...sab kuchh hai bhaiya...aur aap bol rahe hain isne mujhe kya diya...infact shayad mai aaj tak shayad ise kuchh nahi de paaya... (abhijit noodded as no in tears) aisa nahi hai ke maine kabhi iska dil nahi dukhaya...infact mene to ek baar iss par shak bhi kiya tha (case of sr ins abhijit) par iska pyaar mere liye kam hi nahi hota...mujhe aise maaf kar deta hai jaise kuchh hua hi nahi (a silent tear fell down from daya's eyes...all are in tears)...aap bade bhai hone ki baat kar rahe the na...to jab pehli baar pyaar me mera dil tuta tha aap the mujhe sambhalne k liye...? (case of deadly betrayal) (ashok looked at him)...jab mujhe cid se suspend kar diya gaya tha aap the mujhe samjhane ke liye... (case of the killer lake)jab mere dono pairo me chot lagi thi aap the mere saath mera khyal rakhne ke liye(case of the motorcycle thief) yaha tak ki jab mujhe goli lagi thi aur mai lagbhag mar gaya tha aap the kya mere paas? (Behrupiya) (Ashok down his head...all r in tears...daya in tired tone ) aap nahi the...kabhi bhi to nahi the aap bhaiya...uss har waqt mera ABHI tha mere pass ...mere saath...mujhe sambhalne k liye...usne mere saath har khushi baanti hai...har gam me mera sahara bana hai...are yaha tak ki jab aap mujhe chhodkar chale gaye the na uss waqt to ye senior tha mera...phir bhi isine mujhe sambhala tha bhaiya...aur aap iss insaan ko bura bhala keh rahe hain...jiski wajah se aaj aap aur apka pariwaar sahi salaamat hai...aap to ye tak bhul gae ki Abhijit hi wo insaan hai jisne uss din aap logo ki jaan bachai thi... (ashok looked at him)...ab aap hi bataiye kaise chhod du mai isse...mai ye sab isliye nahi keh raha k isne kai baar meri jaan bachai hai...aksar logo ko ye galat fehmi ho jaati hai.. (acp sir smiled in pain) par mai isliye keh raha kyuki ye mujhse jitna pyaar karta hai na (in teary tone) shayad koi nahi kar sakta... (Abhijit closed his eyes...and let his tears flow)...aaj tak mere man me jo guilt tha na aap logo ko musibat me daalne ka aaj wo bhi khatam ho gaya in sabke baad...isliye me aapse haath jodkar request karta hu plsss chale jaiye yaha se...plsss...

Ashok looked at him and then went from there...all looked at daya with proud and tears...daya looked at Abhijit first then acp sir and then rushed out from there...

Abhi : Daya

Acp sir : nahi abhijeet..jaane do use...kuchh der akela rehne do...hmmm

Abhijit sat on chair and hide his face in his both palm...

Here Daya went to beach just to sooth himself...after sometimes he felt a hand on his shoulder...he turned...

Daya : Abhijit ...tum...

Abhi : Daya...wo...

Daya : plsss abhijit mujhe abhi koi baat nahi karni ...tum abhi jao yaha se...

Abhi : lekin daya...before he could say something...someone from behind called him as : Chachu

Duo turned and saw jeet standing there...

Daya : jeet..tum..yaha..

Jeet : ha chachu...actually mujhe aap logo se kuchh baat karni thi...isliye mai beurau gaya to pata chala aap log vaha nahi ho...aap gusse me kahi chale gae ho...to mujhe yaad aaya k shayad uss din ki tarah aap mujhe beech pe hi milo...to mai yaha aa gaya...

Daya : wo sab to thik hai beta...par abhi mujhe kisi se koi baat nahi karni...abhi aap jao yaha se...plsss...

Jeet : mai janta hu chachu aap bahot hurt hue hain...par baat bhi bahot jaruri hai...aap ye bataiye kya aap kisi Mr. Yashwant Rao ko jante hain...

Daya (in confusion) : Mr. Yashwant Rao..he thought then said...ha ha yaad aaya...ye to bahot bade businessman hain...hum jab chhote the...orphanage me...tab ye waha kaafi donation diya karte the...bachho se kaafi lagav bhi tha unka...par usme bhi mujhse aur bhaiya se kuchh jyada hi lagav tha...bhaiya bhi unse kaafi close the...infact wo to hame adopt bhi karna chahte the...par wo bilkul akele the..aur jyada se jyada waqt apne business me hi lage rehte the...isiliye unhe laga ki wo hum logo pe dhyan nahi de paayenge...isiliye unhe ye idea drop karna pada...wo humse jyada to nahi mil paate par hamari lagbhag har jarurat puri karte the...infact bhaiya ki shaadi ke waqt bhi unhone kaafi madad ki thi paiso ki...mai to bhaiya se jabse alag hua unse bhi koi contact nahi raha...shayad bhaiya ho unke contact me...

Jeet : unki kuchh dino pehle hi death ho chuki hai chachu...

Daya and Abhijit shocked...

Daya : kya...death...

Jeet : ha chachu...wo lambe time se beemar chal rahe the...wo pichhle 10 saalon se london me the..par pichhle 2 mahine se India aaye the...kuchh dino pehle hi unke maut ki khabar aai...

Daya : to ye sab tumne mujhe pehle kyu nai bataya...

Jeet : kyuki chachu ab mai apko jo batane jaa raha hu..wo issi baat se related hai..jo mujhe bhi abhi abhi pata chali hai...jab mene mummi papa ko baat karte suna...

Abhi : kaun si baat?

Jeet : abhi chachu...papa jo chachu ko apne saath le jaane ki baat kar rahe hain na wo aise hi nahi kar rahe...balki wo ye sab property ke liye kar rahe hain...

Daya : property?

Jeet : ha chachu...wohi property jo Yashwant ji ne aapke aur papa ke naam ki hai...

Daya and Abhijit was in great shock...

Jeet : mene abhi abhi unke room ke bahar unhe baat karte hue suna k yashwant ji ne unki jaydad aap dono ke naam kar di hai...par unki ye shart hai ke un property ke papers pe aap dono ke signature jaroori hai...uske baad aap jaise chahe use baant sakte hain...

 **Flashback :**

 **Ashok : Itna acha plan tha...mujhe laga daya apne guilt ke chalte jab mai use kahunga to wo maan jaega hamare saath rehne ke liye...aur phir kuchh din baad hum aise jatayenge jaise hame bhi abhi pata chala hai property ke baare me...nahi to use shak ho jaega ke humne ye sab kuchh property ke liye kiya hai..par iss Abhijeet ki vajah se sab gadbad ho gai...**

 **Kala : par mujhe ek baat samajh me nahi aa rahi...aap sidhe bhi jakar daya ke sign le sakte the na..vaise bhi hum kaha unka hissa chhin rahe hain...**

 **Ashok : paaglon jaisi baatein mat karo kala..mai kya kehta usse jake k mujhe property ke paper pe uske sign chahie isiliye itne saalon baad mene use yaad kiya...use bura lag jaata aur wo sign karne se hi inkaar kar deta to...aur maan lo wo sign kar bhi de...yo bhi wo ek cid officer hai...bahot sharp hai...usne saari property apne naam kar li hoti to..**

 **Kala : par ab bhi to kaha kuchh thik hai..**

 **Ashok : wohi to samajh nahi aa raha..kya karu...**

 **Flashback end...**

Daya and Abhijit was in great shock..Daya even didn't blinking his eyes...

Jeet : Itna hi nahi chachu...uss din jo mai aapse mall me mila tha..wo bhi papa ki hi planning thi...hum to waha se gujar rahe the...shayad papa ne aapko ander jaate hue dekha...aur hame mall me le gaye...aur mujhe janboojhkar shoe section ki taraf bheja...jis se mai aapko kisi tarah dekh lu...

Daya (still in shock) : ye tumse kisne kaha?

Jeet : maine unhe baat karte hue suna...jab wo ye sab planning ki baat kar rahe the...

Daya sat on the rock with a thud...Abhijit put his hand on his shoulder...

Daya (in dreamy tone) : tum inn logo ke liye mujhe chhod rahe the abhi... (Abhijit looked at him in pain and pressed his shoulder)...jinhe mujhse nahi paiso se pyaar hai...

Daya (to jeet) : is property ki dekhbhal kaun karta hai...

Jeet : wo chachu..ek vakil uncle hain..abhi mai ghar se nikal raha tha tab hi wo papa se milne aaye the...

Daya stood up...looked at Abhijeet then jeet and said : chalo...

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hmmm...so suspence reveal...kaisa laga aap logo ko...**_

 _ **Vaise mere sabhi reviewers me most of ek baat common thi...plssss don't separate our deary duo...**_

 _ **ab aap hi batao mai khud duo ke pichhe paagal hu to unko alag kaise karungi..tell tell...infact jinke itne chahne vale ho unhe kaun alag kar sakta hai**_

 _ **...chalo ab mene apna promise pura kiya..jaldi update di...ab aap log bhi apna promise rakhana...reviews dekar**_

 _ **Next chapter will be the last chapter...will update it soon...may be on Wednesday...till then tc...and keep reviewing...bye.. :);):)..**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello my dear frndssss...**_

 _ **Thnk u so much for ur support and reviews...**_

 _ **Krittika, Angelbetu,Guest, Bloom78, Guest, Guest, kirti, loveabhi, Abhidaya fan,, amaila, DA95, Rai,mistic morning, guest, guest, guest, guest,guest, guest, purvi21, mahesh15, guest, bhumi98...THNK U SO MUCH MY DEAROS...AND LOVE U ALL...**_

 _ **GD - thnk u dada...and sorry for bother u..but thnk u so much for ur review...aur ha maan to gai hi...becaus great observer yaar...if u shocked then it's a compliment for me..:) aur dada missing bullet ka ref isliye nahi diya kyuki usme abhijeet sir nahi the na...**_

 _ **RAI - really sorry...aap logo ke liye hi to likhti hu...thnk u and love u...:)**_

 _ **Guest, guest, guest, guest, guest & guest - thnk I dears...look I kept my promise...now ur turn...chalo jaldi jaldi review kar do...**_

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **LAST CHAPTER**

.

.

Daya, Abhijit and Jeet directly went to Ashok's house in quallis...they reached there and rang door bell...Kala opened the door...

Kala (in confusion) : aap log yaha...aur jeet tu inke saath?

Daya (in straight tone) : kya hum ander aa sakte hain?

Kala : ha ha aaiye na...

Ashok (coming from bedroom) : kaun hai kala? (then looked at duo) are aap log?

Daya (in stern tone) : apne lawyer ko call karke yaha bulaiye abhi...

Abhijit & jeet confused...

Ashok (as well confused) : Lawyer? Kaun sa lawyer?

Daya : wahi jo Yashwantji ki property ki dekhbhal kar rahe hain...

Ashok & Kala shell shocked...

Ashok (after a pause) : property? Yashwantji

? Daya tum ye kya

Daya(cutted him in between) : dekhie mujhe sab pata chal gaya hai... (ashok shoked) isiliye kya kyu kaise ye sab mat puchhie...aur vakil sahab ko bulaiye...aur unhe property ke papers aur saare documents lekar aane ko kahiega...

Ashok looked at jeet...Jeet down his head...

Daya : Bhaiya plssss..

Ashok looked at him and then called the lawyer at his house...

After sometimes lawyer came to his house...all r still confused about daya's behaviour...

Lawyer : hello ...kahie aapne mujhe iss waqt kyu bulaya?

Daya : aapko mene bulaya vakil sahab...hello...I m ins. Daya..

Lawyer : oh hello Ins. Daya...aap logo ko kaun nahi jaanta...kahie kya kaam tha aapko mujhse...

Daya : mujhe yashwantji ki property ke baare me aapse kuchh baat karni thi...

Lawyer : Jee jaroor...par mai usse pehle aapko ek baat bata du...Mr. Yashwant kafi rahis insaan the...aur akele bhi...unka apna iss duniya me koi nahi tha...par wo aap dono ko apne bete ki tarah hi maante the...isiliye unhone apni adhi jaydad to kuchh NGO aur orphanages me donate kar di...aur baaki ki aadhi aap dono ke naam...par unki shart thi ki in papers pe aap dono k sign ho

Daya : jee vakil sahab..mai iss property ke papers dekhna chahta hu...

Lawyer : jee ye lijie...

Daya took the papers and without read anything..

Daya : sign kaha karne hain vakil sahab?

Ashok looked at him in shock...

Lawyer : jee yaha...

Daya signed on that paper...and then to gave it to Ashok...

Daya : ye lijie...iispe sign kijie...

Ashok was shocked as well as confused what was all that going on...abhijeet also confused...

Ashok took the papers...looked at Kala...then signed on the papers...

Daya took the papers from him then gave it to lawyer and said

Daya : ye lijie vakil sahab...ispe hum dono ke signature hain...ab aap log ise jis tarah bhi baatna chahte hain baant lijie...aur usme se mere hisse me jo bhi aayega... (took a pause..went towards Jeet) use mai jeet ke naam karta hu...

Ashok and Kala were in great shock to hear this...Abhijit was also shocked but as well as proud on his brother...Jeet looked at him in shock...

Ashok : Daya ye...

Daya : mujhe ye paise nahi chahie bhaiya...mai to sirf itna chahta tha ke aap mujhe maaf kar de...taaki mere man se wo guilt nikal jae...par aapne to mujhe mere Abhi se hi door karne ki koshish ki... (Abhijit looked at him in pain) aapko sign hi chaihie thi na meri..to sidhe order karte mujhe..mai khushi khushi sign kar deta...lekin aapko to ye laga ke mai ye puri property apne naam karne ki koshish karunga (Ashok down his head) aap aaj tak apne bhai ko samajh hi nahi paye bhaiya...khair jaane dijie...ab to sab aapka hai...ab to nahi bolenge na mujhe abhi se door jaane ke liye (ashok looked at him in guilt)

Daya (to lawyer) : vakil sahab mera hissa jeet ke naam karne ki jo bhi formalities hai aap wo sab document taiyar kar dijiega...aur mujhe bata dijiega..mai sign kar dunga...

Then daya turned at went to Abhijeet and said...

Daya : aaj ke baad mujhe iss tarah kisi ko saupne se pehle jara achhi tarah se chhan been kar lena Abhijeet... (Abhijeet looked at him in pain)

and without listen anything he just rushed out from there...Abhijeet went behind him and calling him...but he didn't listen and took a cab and went from there...

Abhijeet took his quallis and went from there...he reached at home...

 **At Duo Home :**

Abhijeet entered inside and looking for daya...he saw daya's room door which was half open but lights were on so he satisfied about daya that he is at home...

he went to daya's room with small steps...he reached at door step and opened the door slowly...and saw daya sat on floor beside his bed wrapping his both arms around his legs...hide his face in his knees...

Abhijit went to him and sat beside him...put his hand on his shoulder...Daya made his head up and looked at him in jerk...Abhijeet's heart pinched to see his buddy's teary eyes...and red face...he knew daya already very much hurt...but after knowing the truth he broken badly...Abhijeet can't see his brother like this...He was going to wipe his tears...but daya hold his hand...

Daya : ab kyu aye go mere aasun pochhne abhijeet...jab mai chilla chilla kar keh raha tha ke mujhe nahi jana tab to tumne kabhi meri baat nahi suni...aur aaj...kahin tumhe taras to nahi aa gaya na iss anaath par..

Abhi (in loud & shocked voice) : Dayaa... (and a tear slipped from Abhijeet's eye)...ye kya bol raha hai tu...

Daya : haa...sach hi to bol raha hu...tumhe laga hoga ke iska bhai to dhokhebaj nikla...chalo fir se mai hi iska bhai ban ne ki koshish karta hoon...fir kal koi aur aaega to fir chhod dunga...kya fark padta hai...

Abhijeet looked at him in pain...

Abhi (in tears) : ye kya keh raha hai tu daya...aise mat bol meri jaan...

Daya (also in tears) : nahi abhi...mai tumhari jaan to nahi ho sakta...kyuki koi bhi insaan apni jaan ke bagair jee nahi sakta...

Abhi : mai bhi kaha jee sakta hu there bina daya

Daya : jhooth...bilkul jhooth...

Abhi : nahi daya...plssss aisa mat bol...tu nahi jaanta...uss din mene apne dil pe patthar rakhkar tujhse jaane ko kaha...

Daya : kyu kaha abhi..? Kyu...kya tum nahi jaante..mujhe aadat hai tumhari...

Abhi (in pain) : mai tujhe kabhi nahi jaane ko kehta daya...par pata nahi mujhe kya ho gaya tha...kabhi kabhi hum jisse bahot pyaar karte hain na uske liye itne possessive ho jaate hain ki na karne vale kaam bhi kar dete hain...uss din ashok ji ke saamne mai yehi kehkar aaya ke mera daya kahin nahi jaayega (daya looked at him in pain)...par puri raat unki baatein mere dimaag me ghumne lagi...mujhe lagne laga ke mai tujhe tere pariwaar se door karke kahin kuchh galat to nahin kar raha na...kahin apne swarth ke liye teri khushiyan to nahi chhin raha na...

Daya (in tears) : aur tum bhul gaye ke mera pariwaar to tum ho abhi (Abhijit looked at him with tears)...meri team hai...acp sir hain...freddy sachin purvi vivek sab...aur jaha tak baat mere bhaiya bhabhi ki hai wo log to teen log ko milkar mera pariwaar banate abhi fir bhi kami reh jaati...par yaha to tum akele hi mera pura pariwaar ho...upar se meri pyaari si team bhi...(abhijeet smiled in tears) tum itne haq se unse keh aae...par tum shayad aaj bhi mujh par itna haq nahi samjhate (abhijeet nodded in no)...

meri to puri duniya hi tumse shuru hoker ghumker tum par hi khatam ho jaati hai Abhi... (abhijeet closed his eyes to let his tears fall) aisa nahi hai ke mai pehle khush nahi tha...par itna pyaara pariwaar pakar...tumko pakar mai bahot jyada khush hu Abhi...ab isse jyada mujhe aur kuchh nahi chahie...

Abhi (in tears hold his bith ears) : I M SORRY MERI JAAN...plsss mujhe maaf kar de... (join his both hands...)

Daya hold his hand and hugged him tightly as much as he can...Abhijeet hugged him back...

Abhi ( in hug) : aisa mat bolna ke mai tujh par apna haq nahi samjhata...agar aisa hota to us ashok ko uske muh par na bol kar aya hota...

Daya nodded in hug...Abhijeet continued as

Abhi : aur khabardar khud ko anaath kaha to..baat nahi karunga tujhse...

Daya smiled and separated with

Daya (in naughty tone) : achha...kitne ghante...

Abhi (thinking) : ummm pure 2 ghante...

Daya (almost shout) : pagal ho gae ho tum kya...

Abhijit burst out in laugh on this...Daya also smiled and emberrased...

Abhi : are pagal... mai tujhse kabhi naaraz hi sakta hu kya...

Daya : hmmm and he put his head on his Abhi's chest and wrapping his arms around him...Abhijeet waving his hand in his hairs...and rubbed his back...

Abhijeet phone rang...he picked up the call as...

Abhi : jee sir

Acp sir : Abhijeet...sab theek hai na..aur daya wo thik to hai na...

Abhi : ha sir...daya mere saath ghar par hi hai...aur bilkul thik hai (daya looked at him)...

Acp sir : achha...good good...tum dono ke bich bhi sab...I mean...

Abhi : haa sir...sab thik hai...wo sar actually and told the whole to ACP Sid about ashok's plan and all...

Acp sir : oh my god...ye ashok to bada hi chalak nikla...khair daya ne jo kiya thik kiya...I m proud of him...

Abhi (looked at daya in loving tone) : mujhe bhi sir...

Acp sir : thik hai...chalo mai phone rakhta hu...good night...

Abhi : gn sir...and he cut the call...

Daya : kya hua boss..kya kaha sir ne...

Abhi : unhone kaha ke unhe tujh par garv hai...

Daya smiled...and said...

Daya : boss mene jo kuchh bhi kiya

Abhi : bilkul thik kiya... (hold his hand)I m proud of u... (daya smiled)...achha ab chal bahot bhukh lagi hai...teen din se na tune mujhse thik se baat ki hai aur na hi theek se khana khaya hai...

Daya : sorry boss...chalo aaj 3 din ki kasar puri kar deta hu...vaise bhi tumne kuchh banaya to hai nahi...to chalo na aaj bahar chalte hain dinner ke liye...

Abhi : ha ha kyu nahi...sahab ko to bas bahana chahie bahar khana khane ka...aur meri jeb khali karne kaa..

Daya (puppy eyes) : bosssss plsssss

Abhi : ha baba ab aisa chehra mat bana...chal...uth...

and they went for dinner...took their meal...came at home and slept peacefully after so many sleepless nights...

 **At Morning (Duo's home) :**

Daya wake up and came in hall...Abhijeet also came in hall after freshenup...

Daya : are wah boss...ready...

Abhi : ha...mai teri tarah late latif nahi hu na...

Daya ( smiled in naughty way): achha...

Abhi : ha...ab ja jakar ready ho...beurau nahi jaana kya...mai breakfast ready karta hu...

Daya nodded and about to go when door bell rang...he opened the door and shocked to see Ashok, Kala and Jeet there...

Daya : aap log? Aaiye ander aaiye...

they entered in home...Abhijeet first looked at them then at daya

Ashok took out some papers from his bag and gave it to daya...

Daya (confused) : ye kya hai?

Ashok : ye hamare naam par ki gai property ka adha hissa hai daya...jo tumhare naam par hi hai...

Daya and Abhijeet looked at him in shock...

Daya : matlab?

Ashok : matlab ye tumhara hi hai daya...jeet ke naam par nahi...

Daya : lekin mujhe to kuchh chahie hi nahi...

Ashok : jaanta hu daya...tumhe kuchh nahi chahie...kehne ko to mai tumhara bada bhai hu...par asal me badppan to tumne dikhaya hai...mai to tumhara bhai kehlane ke layak bhi nahi hu...ho sake mujhe maaf kar dena (joining his both hands)iss baar dil se keh raha hu...

Daya : aisa mat kahie...aapne mujhe pal posh kar bada kiya hai...mai aaj bhi aap ki utni hi ijjat karta hu...lekin ye property...

Ashok : agar aisa sach me hai daya...tumne sach me hame maaf kar diya hai...to ye rakh lo daya warna mujhe lagega ki tumne hame maaf nahi kiya...

Kala : plsss daya...

Jeet : rakh lijie na chachu...

Daya looked at Abhijeet who nodded him by eyes...

Daya : thik hai...par jeet...

Ashok : jeet ki chinta mat karo..mene apna sara hissa usi ke naam kar diya hai...

Daya : matlab aap uss par mera haq nahi samjhate...

Jeet : nahi chachu...aisa nahi hai...apka hissa ho ya papa ka sab mera hi to hai...mera jab jo man karega aapse maang lunga...

Daya put his hand on his head...

Ashok (to Abhijeet) : Abhijeet ji mene aapko bahot bura bhala kaha...bahot kuchh sunaya...ho sake mujhe maaf..

Abhi : kaisi baat kar rahe hain aap...apko maafi maangne ki koi jarurat nahi hai...hmm

Ashok : aap sach me bahot achhe hain...daya bahot lucky hai... (daya looked at Abhijeet and smiled) (to daya) achha daya ab hum chalte hain...packing bhi karni hai...aaj sham ko hi banglore ke liye nikal rahe hain...

Daya : aaj hi?

Ashok : haa wo jeet ki college bhi start jo rahi hai 1-2 din me to jaana hoga...

Jeet : chachu aap dono humse milne aaoge na...

Duo nodded...

Jeet : pakka

Duo : pakka

they smiled...and bid good bye to them...after that daya gave that papers to Abhijeet...

Abhi : iska mai kya karu...

Daya : jo man ho karo...mujhe to vaise bhi ye nahi chahie tha...mere paas to tum ho na...mujhe iski koi jarurat nahi hai...

Abhi : Daya ye ek nek insaan ki sampatti hai...jinhone jiwanbhar dusro ki madad ki...to iska upyog bhi to aisi jagah hi hona chahie na jis se dusron ko khushi mile...

Daya ( excitedly) : haa boss baat to sahi hai...then thinking something...boss ek Idea hai...kyu na in paiso se hum ek old age home banaye..vaise bhi ye to tumhara sapna hai na...

Abhijeet looked at him with happiness and proud in his eyes...and nodded him...

Daya : to boss pakka...hum old age home banayenge...aur uska naam na hum maaji ke naam par rakhenge...

Abhijeet looked at him with moist eyes...Daya was so much happy and busy in his plannings told Abhijeet all excitedly doing his bak bak while Abhijeet listen all this with sweet smile on his face looking at his sweet cute little brother's happy face who is actually his whole world...

.

.

.

 _ **A/N : So guys...finally finished my short story...I kept my promise na...chalo ab jaldi jaldi reviews kar do...will come back soon...till then take care...tata...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank u note**

Hello my lovely frndssss...thnk u so much for ur support...I Really thnkful to everyone who read and reviewed my story...

Bloom78 : Thnk u so much dear for reviewing and liking my story...

artanish : Thnk u so much dear...

Krittika : Thnk u di for supporting me through out the story...thnk u so much...stay blessed...:)

DA95 : Thnk u my dear for ur comments in my whole story...stay blessed...:)

Abhidayafan : Thnk u dear for ur such a encouraging and detailed review...really thnk u so much...stay blessed...:)

GD : Oh dada thnk u thnk u thnk u so much...loved ur reviewed...I m so happy that u like my writing style...thnk u...stay blessed...:)

Naina malik : Thnk u so much my dear...

Priya : Thnk u so much dear...

Angelbetu : Oh dear thnk u so muchh...love u...stay blessed...

Guest : Thnk u so much dear...

D : Thnk u thnk u so much dear...

Rai the nightqueen : Thnk u so much dear...stay blessed..:)

Kirti : don't say sorry and thnk u so much dear...

Guest : Thnk u so much dear...

Guest & guest : Thnk u so much dears...and I will post ur os soo...within 1-2 days...

Guest : Thnk u so much dear...

Guest : Thnk u so much dear...and don't worry next jald hi aa jaaega...

Guest : Thnk u so much dear...

Mistic morning : Thnk u so much my dear...take care & stay blessed...

Amaila, shzk lucky, jot, Abhi-Ya fan, sanjhana,loveabhi - Thnk u all for supporting me throughout the story...but I really missed ur review in my last chapter...

Love u guys...

tc..

will come back soon...

tata...


End file.
